DC COMICS: CW Flash bio (Firestorm (Professor Martin Stein)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH FURY OF FIRESTORM IN THE MEDIA CW FLASH: Season 1 FLASH VS. ARROW TBA THE MAN IN THE YELLOW SUIT TBA REVENGE OF THE ROGUES TBA CRAZY FOR YOU FLASHBACK (Security Camera)The night of the explosion, Martin was at S.T.A.R. Labs. With the accelerator on, he dropped his Firestorm Matrix and the wave (containing particles of Ronnie Raymond) hit him, fusing the two together. Martin Stein was considered "missing" ever since. THE NUCLEAR MAN Ronnie Raymond—possessed by Dr. Martin Stein—confronts an old colleague. Stein needs his help, but goes nuclear during their interaction, killing the scientist. STAR Labs team receives the report on Dr. Stein’s attack against the scientist. As Caitlin reveals that Dr. Stein is in control of Ronnie’s body, Barry recalls that he met the doctor once before while riding the train, on the day that STAR Labs Particle Accelerator exploded. In the flashback of their encounter, Barry and Stein discuss physics and the Particle Accelerator, where Stein is clearly impressed by Barry’s scientific prowess. In the present Harrison Wells, Caitlin, and Barry decide to meet with Stein’s wife to see if she’s heard from him. At Mrs. Stein house Barry shows her a picture of Ronnie. She recognizes him, saying that a young man matching Ronnie’s description broke into her home several months ago, babbling nonsense. But before Mrs. Stein could contact the police, Ronnie/Stein fled the house. She never heard from him after. While on a stake out Mrs. Stein’s home Caitlin and Wells hope that Ronnie/Stein returns when a bright burst of light explodes from house. They call Barry and he tries reasoning with Stein, but Ronnie’s body erupts in flame and tries killing the Flash. Before he can do so, however, Caitlin arrives and begs him not to do it. Upon seeing Caitlin, the inner part of Ronnie must kick in, as he leaves Barry alive and flees the scene. FALLOUT After about a year after the accident, Ronnie's subconscious temperaly gained control of his own body and revealed himself to Caitlin Snow. Caitlin and Cisco Ramon became persistent on finding Ronnie after this, not knowing that Martin was the one in most of the control of Ronnie's body. They wanted to help him but Martin refused. When The Flash was being killed by the Reverse-Flash, Stein came to his aid. Firestorm then told Caitlin not to look for him again before flying off. Wells and Caitlin call Barry and tell him they found Stein hiding underneath a bridge. They bring in Mrs. Stein, who talks to the professor. The husband and wife connect, calming Stein down and allowing his consciousness to take hold. With a clear head, he says that he can only split himself from Ronnie’s body through nuclear fission. Harrison thinks it’s possible, but isn’t convinced, Back at STAR Labs, Dr. Stein cleans up from his hobo look and submits himself to the team’s scientific tests. Barry then receives a call from Linda. She tells him that they shouldn’t see each other. Why? Because Iris told Linda that Barry is still hung up on her. Furious, Barry confront Iris about the accusation, claiming that he no longer has romantic feelings for her. Whether he’s bluffing or not is anyone’s guess. During Caitlin’s tests on Dr. Stein, Dr.Stein tells Caitlin that he can “feel” Ronnie’s memories inside of him. Wells, meanwhile looks at the test’s results and concludes that Ronnie’s body is rejecting Stein’s foreign atoms. When Ronnie flares up, it’s his body’s way of fighting Stein’s foreign particles. Harrison warns that these flares will only get worse, and Ronnie could go nuclear within the next few hours. Wells also says that any attempt to separate the two would result in a nuclear explosion. The only safe way to stop the explosion, Wells explains, is to kill the host body. Translation: Ronnie and Stein have to die in order to save Central City from nuclear holocaust. Caitlin refuses to resort to that. She convinces Wells to let them find an alternative in the few hours they have left. In the Badlands, Barry and Caitlin find Stein. They try convincing Stein to apply the quantum splicer that will stabilize him. Stein doesn’t want to try it, but Ronnie’s consciousness emerges and kisses Caitlin. Stein allows her to place the splicer on his body, but it doesn’t seems to work. Ronnie’s body begins glowing bright red before it detonates into a nuclear explosion. Barry and Snow manage to outrun the blast, but Ronnie’s detonation doesn’t go undetected by the outside world. A military bunker, led by General Eiling, picks up the blast. The Eilling then says it’s time to call in in project FIRESTORM. Wait, there’s another Firestorm in the Flash universe? Sadly, the General’s comments close out the episode, meaning fans will have to sit on that curveball until later date. ROGUE AIR: Barry realized he was too slow for the Reverse-Flash he called Firestorm and The Arrow to help him. When Wells arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs to use the particle accelerator the Flash along with Firestorm an Arrow confronted, but Wells was unimpressed and fought all 3 of them. While Flash was down Firestorm distracted Reverse-Flash so Arrow could shoot him with a special arrow to disable his speed, but Reverse-Flash used his tornado powers to send Firestorm blocks away. Flash recovered him resumed the fight shooting a massive ball of fire at Reverse-Flash atop S.T.A.R. Labs when Flash lead him up there, causing him to fall on a car where Arrow finally finished him off with an arrow that made him pass out. Having defeated him Firestorm and Arrow parted ways with Flash. FAST ENOUGH TBA CW FLASH: Season 2 ep 1 The Man Who Saved Central City TBA EP 2 Flash Of Two Worlds TBA EP 3 Family of Rogues TBA EP 4 The Fury of Firestorm TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Professor Martin Stein Category:Firestorm - Ronnie Raymond Category:Firestorm Jason Rusch Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein